1. Technical Field
This invention relates to crib covers and, more particularly, to a portable dome cover for cribs and the like.
2. Prior Art
Infants and children generally spend a large amount of time in pen-like structures, such as cribs. Parents place children in these structures for various reasons, like allowing the parent to attend other tasks or to get the infant to fall asleep, to name just a few. Because it is not practical to continually supervise a child in one of these structures, a number of safety devices were developed to prevent the child from climbing or falling out of the pen structure and sustaining an injury.
Although many of the prior art devices accomplish the intended task of retaining the child within the pen, there continues to be a number of inherent limitations in the design of such devices. For example, an inherent limitation of many prior art examples, however, is that the canopy lies directly perpendicular to the side walls of the pen. Therefore, the child or toddler has no headroom after reaching a certain height, and the useful life of such a device is severely limited. Furthermore, the means used to attach these canopy devices to the pen are cumbersome and impractical. Also, no convenient access means is provided for reaching the child or infant within the enclosure while keeping the canopy secured in place.
Another example discloses a frame-supported canopy for a crib. However, the patented apparatus is made strictly for environmental control of the enclosure and has a use limited to medical applications. The device is designed to strictly control the environment within the canopy enclosure, by preventing passage of oxygen and sound and restricting easy access to the infant. A further example discloses a canopy in the shape of a truncated pyramid, which may be attached to the top of a crib. This structure was designed to provide a safety canopy for use in transporting infants in medical environments. One limitation of this structure is that the canopy is made of a hard plastic material, thereby preventing access to the enclosure except by removing the canopy structure. Removal of the canopy structure requires operation of a special sliding track apparatus which retains the canopy on the crib.
Yet another example discloses a tent-like structure that is attachable to a mattress. Although this particular patent alleviates the problem of headroom for the occupant of the enclosure and does provide access to the enclosed area, the access is not convenient, the apparatus must be affixed to the mattress, and it provides no means for attachment to a playpen.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable dome cover for cribs and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a crib cover that is easy to use, increases the infant or toddler's safety, and is practical in design. Such a cover has an easily retractable, sliding enclosure or canopy that is designed to keep an active baby or toddler from climbing out and possible falling. These types of falls frequently result in nasty bumps, bruises, and even head injuries and broken bones. In the most severe cases even death has occurred. With the crib cover a parent can rest assured that the child will not be able to climb out of the pen-like structure, while still having the freedom of movement to stand and move about. The slatted canopy also provides plenty of airflow and conveniently allows the parent to observe their child therethrough.